sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarfot
Zarfot was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 2. Due to the fact that he was often nominated but always managed to remain in the game, he was nicknamed "The Angel of Death". He later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars He was a host during season 6, took a break during season 7, and is back from season 8 until now. Sandbox Big Brother 2 "Hi everyone! My name is Federico and you can call me Fede or Zarfot. I am the outsider here, not having played any ORGs before, so I’m really excited to get to know you and this community! Some facts about me: I’ve played for more than half my life a game called RuneScape, which some of you might know, and I am a huge fan of the Song of Ice and Fire series. I’m currently studying engineering, which is consuming my soul, but I am close to graduating, so I got that going for me, which is nice." Zarfot entered the house night 1 as one of the 14 newbies of the season, for a cast of 16 total people. During the Arcade Rumble HoH challenge, he decided to go against Fred for the Level One encounter, but ended up losing, getting eliminated from the HoH competition. Sadly, he became Sandbox Big Brother 2's first nominee, alongside with view, under Ginga's HoH reign. He then managed to win the first PoV of the season, and saved himself from the block, with sigh being the renomination option. During week 4's HoH, he managed to shoot and kill deandean round 1, and then during round 2, he attempts to shoot dooze, but she had shot herself, thus he got eliminated from the challenge. Sadly for him, he becomes nominated alongside FannyChmelar during dooze's HoH. After the latter was able to save himself with the PoV, dooze decided to renominate feist. Luckily for him he was able to survive the nomination in a very close 5-4 vote. During week 6's Creative Competition, he decided to abstain. Sadly he fell nominated once again under verumbark and Fred's HoH reign, alongside FannyChmelar, however, after he managed to save himself, theturningRAY got renominated alongside him. Luckil for him, he managed to survive in a 7-0 vote. During week 9's Creative Competition, he submitted a song. While it got a very high score with 106 points, he still came second to verumbark. During week 10's Fast Forward, he managed to avoid being nominated initially, but he fell nominated alongside verumbark during dooze's HoH, once Markus saved FannyChmelar with the PoV. Luckily for him, while the vote tied 2-2, dooze broke the tie in his favor, and he managed to stay. During week 11, he, once again, fell nominated alongside Markus during deandean's HoH. After Fred won the PoV and decided to not use it, they were the final nominees, but luckily, he managed to survive in a 2-1 vote. During week 12, he won the HoH and decided to nominate dooze and Fred. During week 13, he fell nominated alongside deandean. FannyChmelar decided to save him. During week 14 he managed to win the HoH, thus guaranteeing himself a spot in the final 2 as well as deciding who would go with him. He decides to take FannyChmelar, and thus cut Fred. Zarfot's finalist speech Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Note: Zarfot was the HoH during week 12, and while he didn't have a standard vote, he casted a tie-breaker vote against dooze, which ended up sending her home. Note 2: Zarfot's vote against Fred as an HoH occurs because during the final week, the HoH is the only person to cast a vote to decide who is getting evicted. Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "Hey everyone, I'm Zarfot/Federico from SBBB2, and I came back from the dead because silver trophy was not enough. Can't wait to meet all of SBBB's legends!" Zarfot was the ninth person to enter the house, and she was a Sandbox Big Brother 2 representative, alongside Markus, dooze, Fred and FannyChmelar. He managed to win the first HoH. He decided to nominate dyke and rockgirlnikki. itxLuca won the PoV, but decided not to use it. When everything seemed like these nominations were going to be final, dyke pulled out his Hidden PoV and saved himself. Zarfot then decided to renominate 1Candy1, and she got evicted in a 9-8 vote. During week 3 his clique managed to win so he was granted Immunity. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History *Zarfot's vote against ThoughtfulOlive was a tie-breaker vote. Trivia * Zarfot is the first participant from Argentina and the South America continent in general. * He is also currently participating in the Sandbox The Mole series. * He is a real life friend of the host SirAmelio and Sandbox Big Brother 3's houseguest Borrach. * Zarfot won the first PoV of Sandbox Big Brother 2. * During Touchy Subjects, he got voted for "Who is the sexiest?" (tied with dooze), and "Who would you keep in touch with when game ends?" (tied with FannyChmelar) * He is the first runner-up to get more than 1 jury vote. * He was a runner-up for the "Best Diary Room" award. * He was drafted by future Sandbox Big Brother players: HighSpace and Chanman123, as well as a past Sandbox Big Brother player: ThoughtfulOlive. * During Sandbox Big Brother 3 he had a drafting team consisting of: Borrach, DjShanz, coolkidrox123, and softie. * During Sandbox Big Brother 4 he had a draft team consisting of: Bebop, 1Candy1, Knife, rctnk99. * zarfot, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Big Brother series, getting 10th place in EMBB7.